Shilo's Hovel
Shilo's Hovel: Off the coast of the southern marshlands hides a town of questionable morality, where the law of the Empire does not reach, and the influence of the rebels have no value. It’s a den of anarchy, and all who search for immeasurable wealth and opportunity searches for this mysterious village. ' Description: At first glance the village appears rugged and falling apart. Several houses abandoned, windows shattered, and signs held by several rusty nails. The pathways are built over the marshland water, murky and the depth is unknown. The citizens of this village seem to wear patched out leathers and torn cloth, and those with finer clothes may be caught staring at newcomers who wander into their turf. Homeless folk near several different taverns scattered around the town. Wild animals strung up skinned and prepping for butchers such as birds and alligators. Barrels are set up as tables where ale and cards are used for entertainment. The town carries a presence of caution for anyone passing by. ' ' ' Government: Shilo’s Hovel separates themselves from any form of government. They supposedly follow a man of mystery who is revered as the Don. His reign over the town seemingly lasted for several decades now, and operates through a group of questionable men and women who are trained to accomplish unsavory tasks. In the town, coin rules, but everyone pays their cut to the Don and his family. ' ' ' The Law: The family does not concern themselves with the citizens who stick around the town, but unwritten rules have been enforced to keep a smidgen of civility. The barkeeps are valued members of the town, and causing havoc inside a tavern will result in forceful removal of troublemakers. Murder is considered untasteful inside the town and will incur a fine if done publicly. Those who refuse to pay their cut to the family seemingly disappear, all sells of services and goods in the town require a cut of 10% for the transactions total cost to keep in good faith with the Don. Lastly, anyone who tries to search out the Don and his identity usually find their corpses floating in the swamps outside the town. ' ' ' History: The founding of Shilo’s Hovel is unknown, but the theory commonly shared is that the Family were once commonplace workers for the Empire during the rise of their power. They would construct roads, buildings, and whatever was requested by the Emperor, but when the time came to collect their pay. They were shorted a substantial amount they were quoted for their labor. This led to the stonemasons and carpenters to strike against the Emperor, but quickly their voices were silenced and bodies were littered as a revered leader of these workers made a drastic move to escape the Empire. His name was Shilo, and with several boats loaded with whatever these people could load quickly fled the Empire down to the unknown wilderness in the south. It was a success if the town’s existence today was any indication. The man known as Shilo and his loyal followers constructed a town for themselves and over the years their families would survive and fend for themselves in the unforgiving swamplands. Shilo would catch fever though, as a vicious strain of cabin fever ravaged the villagers, and in his final moments appointed his son as the leader of the town. Nobody questioned Shilo’s final request and respected his son as though he were Shilo himself, but the young man was bitter of his father’s death. The unfair treatment of the Empire, and the way the world operated. He’ll change the mindset of the villagers from peacefully surviving, to capturing their promised fortunes from the bloodshed of the Empire. It was this shift in direction where the Family was created. Those who were wrongfully betrayed by the actions of the Empire, and dedicated themselves to the cause of reclaiming their past dues. It has been over 20 years since the passing of Shilo, and the town turned into an organized sense of anarchy as they build up their fortune off the blood of the Empire, but their practices expanded and horizons opened. The shift from revenge to becoming a den of organized crime is unknown, but some say it may be the Don who made these recent changes. Behind closed doors, some say the Don is the son of Shilo’s son, and that the new leader seeks to expand their influence no matter the cost. Category:Places